


Our Missing Leaders

by Mythgirl411



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Female Feuilly, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: The Amis are reborn and find each other again but one thing is missing. Or rather two. Their leaders, Annelise and Julian Enjolras are missing. The Amis search and search for their missing leaders till one day they end up finding the two. But what happens when they learn not only do the two know about their past life but have tried to avoid meeting the rest of the Amis? Why? For one simple reason. They don't want to fail their friends ever again. Let's see what happens now.
Relationships: Bahorel/Jean Prouvaire, Combeferre (Les Misérables)/Original Female Character(s), Courfeyrac/Feuilly, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta





	Our Missing Leaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amis find their leaders and learn the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Gonna introduce the characters real quick then get to the rest of the story. 
> 
> Annelise Elizabeth Enjolras is the twin sister of Julian Enjolras. The two were leaders of Les Amis in their first life. Now the two are two of the five members of a Acapella group. She has light blond hair, that she has added natural red highlights to, and ice blue eyes. 
> 
> Julian Aaron Enjolras is the two brother of Annelise Enjolras. He has light blond hair and ice blue eyes.
> 
> Combeferre and Joly are doctors. 
> 
> Courfeyrac, Bossuet, and Bahorel are lawyers. 
> 
> Feuilly is a writer/stage manager for the theater Jehan runs.
> 
> Jehan is runs and manages a theatre company.
> 
> Grantaire is a artist who does a lot of the set designs for the theater.
> 
> Musichetta is the costume designer for the theater company but also does catering on the side.
> 
> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Les Miserables only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Combeferre pov_  
I was with Joly, Bossuet, Bahorel, and Fey headed to Jehan's theater.

It had been about five years since we graduated college and we still hadn't found our leaders. We were all worried that they weren't reborn. I was hoping they were but part of me wanted to give in that they weren't. 

I was drawn out of my thoughts by Fey.   
"Ferre. We'll find them." I sighed and looked at him.   
"You don't know that Fey. Maybe they weren't reborn." Rel spoke up.  
"The chances are pretty high that they were. I mean we were all reborn so they had to have been." I only hummed in acknowledgment of his words. 

When we got the theater I saw Jehan running around like crazy. Fey spoke.  
"Easy J. What is the issue?" Jehan stopped and spoke.  
"Sorry. It's just that a Acapella group is coming here to look at the venue. They may want to do a concert here." Fey went over and spoke.  
"Let us help you J. Just relax." Jehan nodded and we got to work. 

Later we were all resting when Jehan's phone rang. He went and answered it. Feuilly spoke.   
"He's trying to distract himself."   
"That much is obvious." Grantaire muttered. I shot R a look and Joly spoke.  
"We all are. It's hard to keep thinking about them and worrying constantly if they are even out there." Just then Jehan came back in with three guys. One guy had light skin, black hair, and brown eyes **Max**. Another had dark skin, brown hair, and black eyes **Jacob**. The third had tanned skin, light brown hair and light brown eyes **Kyle**.   
"Guys this is Max, Kyle, and Jacob. These are my friends and coworkers. Or some of them are." J introduced us all. Kyle spoke.  
"Thanks for having us. We have two more members but they are still in the bus trying to fix something." Jacob smirked and spoke.  
"Yeah cause the twins have to be the fixers." Before I could respond a voice spoke.  
"How many time have we asked you not to call us the twins?" We all looked and I froze. Anne. Jacob shurgged and spoke.  
"Habit."   
"Habit my ass. You love to do the opposite of what we say."   
"Maybe."   
"Maybe?" Kyle spoke.  
"Come on guys." Anne sighed and then looked at us and I saw her freeze. Her eyes held fear and caution in them. Max spoke.  
"You okay Annie? You look like you saw a ghost."   
"I'm fine."   
"Where's Julian?" Kyle asked.  
"Bus. He'll be right in. He just wanted to go over it one last time."  
"Of course. I swear he could have been a lawyer." Anne smiled sadly.  
"Maybe in another life." Just then I saw Enjolras walk up.  
"What is going on?" Max spoke.  
"Talking about you and your past life."   
"Oh very funny." I noticed Enjolras was avoiding looking at us. Something he never did unless he was hiding something. Jehan spoke.  
"So if you want I can show you around." Anne spoke.  
"Sure. This place already looks perfect."   
"Thank you. We worked really hard on it." Once Jehan had left with them Joly spoke.  
"It's them." I nodded my head but still had the frown on my face. Something was up. 

After Jehan had showed them around they were sitting in some seats discussing something. I noticed Anne get up and walk out. I took that opportunity and followed her out. I found her leaning against a wall with her eyes closed. As I got closer I noticed the tears going down her cheeks. I went over and spoke.  
"Anne." Her head shot up and we met eyes. It was quiet for a bit before she looked away and spoke.  
"Don't." I was shocked and moved to touch her hand but she moved away. What was going on? 

_Annelise pov_  
I saw the shock and hurt in Ferre's eyes when I moved away from his hand and for a second I regretted it but then I remembered why Julian and I had decided to keep our distance.   
"Don't Conlan." He put his hand down and spoke.  
"You know." I nodded my head.  
"Have since we were six."   
"Six?"   
"Yeah." He took a deep breath and I saw him trying to keep it together.   
"Why didn't you try and find us?" I flinched and looked away.  
"No reason."   
"Annelise. Do not lie to me. I know you too well for that." I turned and gave him a glare.  
"Just drop it." He came up and spoke.  
"No. You forget that glare has no effect on me. You are lying. There is a reason you are doing this."   
"That isn't your business anymore Conlan. Just drop it already." He grabbed my wrist and spoke.   
"It will always be my business. You are the person I love Anne." I scowled and tore my wrist free.  
"I am not that person anymore. I am a different person then I was back then so just let me live my life and you live yours."   
"Why?! Why should I just walk away when we have searched and searched for you two?!"   
"Maybe we didn't want to be found! Did it ever occur to you all that this time things were different?! We aren't those people anymore!! Maybe we never were them in the first place!!! Maybe the two of us just wanted to be rebellious so we chose to make ourselves believe in a lost cause!!!!" Ferre looked at me shocked and I saw the hurt creeping into his eyes. Just then a hand was placed on my arm. I turned and saw Julian standing there with worry in his eyes. I saw the Amis all there behind Ferre. Julian threaded our fingers together, something that had always kept me calm. After a bit of silence Julian spoke.  
"Let's go. They are probably wondering where we are." I nodded my head but before I could leave a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned and saw J standing there with tears in his eyes. I looked away and fought the tears wanting to spill. I kept quiet then spoke.  
"Just let us go. We don't need to be found. We never did." I got my wrist free and left with Julian. I looked back at the Amis then turned back. 

That night I was in my hotel room trying not to break down. The door opened and I saw Julian standing there. He came over and held me close. I took a shaky breath then let it all out. I cried until I couldn't anymore. He kept quiet for a bit before he spoke.   
"This is for the best Lizzie. We can't let anything happen to them again." I nodded my head, not trusting my voice for a bit. Finally I spoke.   
"The look on their faces. They were so hurt." Julian kissed my head and spoke.  
"I know." I sighed and laid down on the bed. This was not going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
